The Past is Now
by Burrito98
Summary: Lily walks on a fine line when she travels to the past, because even the tiniest of changes are a threat to her very exictence, but whats the point of exicting if no one know's your there?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Everything

**The Beginning of Everything.**

I sat up rubbing my eyes. Glancing down at my watch, I groaned, flopping back onto the mattress. I didn't need to be up for another hour, but I was far too awake to go back to sleep.

With a sigh, I stretched and went to stand before letting out a hiss and yanking my feet back onto the bed. Glaring at the cold stone floor with distaste, silently wishing I knew a warming charm. But alas, I was terrible at charms and potions, unlike my namesake, and was much better at transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology

Maybe I should invest in some slippers?

"Quit being such a baby. Potter. You can get hit in the chest with a Bludger and still make a goal, but you can't deal with a cold floor?" I chided myself, before quickly making my way across the floor to the bathroom.

Grabbing my toothbrush off the sink, I set it in my mouth and started brushing. While there were charms that took far less time (and cleaned better according to aunt Hermione), once again, I'm rubbish at charms. So a muggle brush would have to do.

After finishing my bathroom routine, I walked back to my trunk, careful not to make too much noise, as my roommates were all still asleep.

I found everything easily, as it was only the first week so I had not had time to make a mess of my trunk, yet. After getting dressed, I headed back to the bathroom to check the mirror to see if I was presentable.

My hair looked horrible and it was all thanks to the stupid Potter genes. James and Al didn't care all that much, but they were boys so they could get away with looking like slobs. With a sigh, I tried pulling it up into two messy pigtails, which was better; not great but better. And, really, better was all I could hope for.

Straightening my tie, I gave myself a once over. Even if I looked like I was a first year, and probably homeless, I decided I might as well deal with it.

So, grabbing my favorite converses out of my trunk, I put them on. I guess I should tell you about my complete and utter obsession with Muggle clothes. I wasn't as bad as my grandfather about Muggle's. He liked just about everything to do with Muggle's whether it was cool or not. As for me, while I found some of their things cool, I didn't really need them since I could do magic.

But their clothes were amazing! Some of them looked silly, but things like converses and jeans, well I'm not sure why we don't wear them. Or at least pants; it made flying so much easier.

Anyway, my converses were the same green as my tie and had gray swirls, which I begged my mom to put a charm on, so the swirls, well swirled.

I know what you're thinking, "A green tie? Does that mean? There's a Potter in Slytherin?" That's what everyone else said. But they got over it eventually. Well, except my Uncle Ron and my brother James. At home and in front of teachers, James acted like the perfect brother, but

behind their backs, he either insulted or ignored me. Al was much better, but he had his own friends so didn't talk to me much.

Me and my brothers used to be so close, but that was before Hogwarts and house rivalries. And as for my Uncle Ron, he tried so hard not to be prejudice, but I knew it made him uncomfortable with me being in the house were so much evil had come from.

Glancing at my watch, I decided I still had plenty of time, so I picked up a book. I started to read one of my favorite book 'Marten Miggs the Mad Muggle.' My Uncle Ron had given it to me on my tenth birthday before I went to Hogwarts, I was on the fifth chapter before the other girls started getting up. Putting the book down, I decided it was about time to wake Jessie. It had become a habit for me, as Jessie wouldn't get up until 1:00 if someone didn't wake her. Since she was the only person in Slytherin in my first year not to care that I was a Potter, I felt like I owed it to her. The rest of my dorm mates had too much self preservation to even attempt it.

I knew the gentle approach wouldn't work, so I started yanking her blankets and pillow out of her tight grip, but she just curled into a ball grunting slightly,

I grabbed the side of her mattress and completely flipped it over, dumping Jessie to the floor. With a start, Jessie came flying up, holding her wand and sending stunners every which way. But, as it was our third year of dealing with this, we all dropped to the floor. The only person she hit was Nelly who was too asleep to try and dodge this morning.

The now awake Jessie muttered the counter curse without glancing at Nelly again. But, as Nelly was one of the nasty stereotypical Slytherin's who cursed first years, no one felt the least bit sorry for her.

"I'm gonna head down to breakfast. See you in a bit," I called to Jessie, who gave a noncommittal grunt. I rolled my eyes. Jessie was really not a morning person.

As I made my way down the stairs into the common room, my eye caught the way the green lights shimmered on the stone. It used to be a game me and Jessie played, trying to find shapes in the light before it disappeared.1

"Morning, Lil Bils" said Scorp, ruffling my hair as he fell in step beside me.

"I have enough problems with my hair without you making it worse." I complained. He just laughed and patted me on the head like a small child. "Stop laughing at me!" I said, my voice going an octave higher.

"Cant help it. You're so adorable when you're angry," he said ,smirking.

Glaring, I murmured a tripping jinx, suppressing a giggle as he fell and had to get up. "Having trouble walking today?" I asked innocently.

"You have a lot of anger for such a small girl," he said, still smirking

"Why you..." I reached for my wand again but found my pocket empty. If looks could kill, Scorp would be six feet under.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy!" My voice dropped to the low angry voice that I reserved just for him. No one else could get me that angry, except maybe my brothers.

"What so you can jinx me again? I think I like it just where it is," he said, putting it in his pocket.

Well, if I didn't have my wand, I'd just have to get it back, I may be able to beat him in a duel or at Quidditch, but he had a foot on me in height and weighed at least fifty pounds more, I was going to have to be sneaky about this.

I made like I was about to storm off. Then, when he started walking, I flipped around to trip him. Only, he wasn't there; he was expecting me. In one fluid motion, he scooped me up and flipped me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Malfoy!" I screamed, kicking, hitting, and biting any piece of skin I could reach.

Not that it did any good, so it continued like this until we reached the great hall where he unceremoniously dropped me onto a bench.

"I hate you," I said, stabbing my sausage angrily.

"Love you, too, Lil," he said, grabbing a banana and some toast on his way back out the hall.

"Quit being anorexic on me and eat like a normal person," I called to his retreating back.

"Quit stuffing your face and come running with me," he called back without turning around.

"Never!" I yelled, stuffing a strawberry filled pastry in my mouth whole. "Hey, you still have my wand!" I yelled after him my mouth full.

"No I don't, " he responded, before disappearing around the corner.

What was he talking about? He never gave it back, but then I caught sight of it sitting on the table. Huh. I hadn't seen him put it there. I wish I were that sneaky.

I made my way to my first divination class with Jessie practically bouncing at my side. When we picked our classes Jessie begged me to be in the class with her. (She apparently had a great great aunt who was a seer, though I'm not sure if I believe that.) Since I didn't want to take any other classes, I just went with it against my better judgment (It also helped that I kind of wanted to meet the woman who made the prophecy about Dad.)

I climbed up the rope ladder, a bit skeptical, but also nervous. What awaited was an old woman, her gray hair wild, standing at the back of the room, which was filled with steam. She was dressed rather colorfully and had big red glasses.

"Welcome," she whispered, her voice raspy with age. "I sense that it was not desire but fate that brought you here, Ms Potter. But your friend here wants to know if she has the gift, does she not?" Her voice was still quite but almost demanding.

"Yes," squeaked Jessie in awe.

I just rolled my eyes. Fate. Ha! "Unless fate's name is Jessie, I'm pretty sure you're wrong," I said, sliding into my seat.

"Lily!" said Jessie horrified.

"Don't worry child. I am often met by skeptics. But she will come to know the truth, just like her father before her," she whispered mysteriously.

At this, I bit back a rude comment. Did people always have to mention my dad? I know he's the chosen one and all, but honestly, give me a break! That was over twenty years ago!

"The past is not as far as one might think, Ms Potter," she said, an almost knowing look in her eye.

Had she just read my mind, because Jessie looked confused. By this time, the rest of the class started pouring in, so neither of us said anything more on the subject. But all through class, Jessie kept giving me looks as if I had some secret she now wanted to know.

The rest of class was rather boring. She kept predicting death and despair about everyone, except me. She didn't look at me once the entire lesson, until Nelly asked the question.

"Hows' Potter going to die?" she asked sending a smirk my way.

The whole room held its breath as Trelawney spoke. "But that would be cheating, as Ms Potter's future has already come to pass," she said, looking me straight in the eye. Everyone looked confused but she didn't say anymore as she looked into Jessie's cup and gasped. "My dear," she said, tears in her eyes. "The horrors you shall face!" she exclaimed dramatically, letting the cup fall to the floor.

"What did you see, Professor?" gasped Jessie, while many other curious students edged forward to hear the fate of their classmate.

"A shattered wand."

There were several gasps but no one spoke, so I looked it up in the book. "Murder", I whispered, shocked, but quickly gained control of myself. "Jess, don't you worry about it. She's an old fraud!" I said loudly, not caring that she was right there, "What gives you the right to try and scare people like that?! You find it fun to pick on kids?" I shouted. It took all I had not to shove this old woman.

"I wish to speak to you after class," she said and turned her back on me and continued her lesson. But no one seemed to be paying any attention. She seemed to realize this, so let everyone out five minutes early.

I headed to her desk, still seething. Jessie didn't leave either.

"Ms Hollis, I suggest you head to class," she said, her tone sharp. Jessie paused for just a second before she scurried out the door.

We stared at each other for a moment. "Well?" I hedged, but still she didn't say anything. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "Did you want something professor, or do you just want to stare at me more?" I said exasperated. But she didn't even acknowledge I was sitting there. "You know what? I'm going to head to class," I said, starting to get up.

At this, she grabbed my arm. Her eyes rolled back and she spoke in a voice so much different than the one she had used in class.

"_The past shall be rewritten,_

_The future shall never be,_

_If not for the last of the three,_

_The child of the chosen_

_and her partisan of golden_

_shall be sent forth to this time,_

_To chose the fate of all mankind."_

There was a gasp behind me. I turned around to find Headmistress McGonagall staring at us both in horror. "Sybil?" she asked ,her tone scared but demanding. "Please tell me this is just an elaborate ruse," she said with doubt.

"I didn't know she told you as well, Headmistress," she said her voice slightly shocked.

"Told me? Told me what? And who?" she asked.

"Well if she didn't tell you, then how did you know to be here?"

"Dumbledore, I mean the portrait," she said trying to make the words come out in her panic.

"Ah, she would have told him," she said in understanding.

"Who would have told him what?" I all but screamed. They were really starting to scare me. They jumped. They had forgotten I was there.

"All in good time dear, all in good time," was professor Trelawney's response.

"The girl's question is not unjustified. I would like to know myself," said Headmistress McGonagall.

"It is not my place to tell. Besides, I do not know all her secrets," she said before leaving the room.

"Who's secrets?" I called after her.

She stopped at the door, glancing my way. "Yours."


	2. Chapter 2 The Unspeakables

**The Unspeakables **

I walked behind the headmistress in a daze, what did she mean 'Mine'? What did any of it mean, and why was the headmistress taking it so seriously? Everyone knew that Trelawney had only ever made two correct prophecies. The crap she was saying was fake, she was just being vague and dramatic, right? Then why did I feel like I had left my stomach back in her classroom and then Peeves found it and was dropping it repeatedly off the astronomy tower?

"Brisket" Barked Mcgonagall.

"Wha-" I started but then saw the gargoyle move aside to show the moving staircase. I hadn't realized we were already here.

I followed her up the stairs to the very familiar office, I was here so often that it almost felt normal to sit in the wooden chair in front of her desk, except this wasn't the normal 'I skipped class' or 'bad mouthed a teacher', and McGonagall wasn't giving me an exasperated look and making me explain myself.

She didn't even sit down she went straight for the fireplace "Mr Potter's ministry aurors office." She called throwing the powder into the flame, and dad stepped through looking exasperated

"Which one did what this time?" Dad asked with a sigh.

"Actually, Mr Potter none of your children have done anything wrong. Well, that I know of at least." she amended, but her voice stayed serious.

"What happened was anyone hurt?" Dad asked worriedly.

"No, not yet. Sybil has made another prophecy," she paused "about Lily"

"Are you sure? Prophecies are hard to understand the meaning. Are you even sure its a real prophecy?" he said without stopping to breathe

"Mr Potter, do you think I would have called if it wasn't a real prophecy? If I wasn't sure, and if it's about Lily. It's pretty clear, but I have made mistakes in the past so why don't I let you hear it and decide?"

"Lily go wait outside" said dad tiredly.

"But I've already-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Lily, just please, go." He said.

"Fine" I grumbled before marching out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I thought about listening at the door but didn't really see the point as I had already heard it anyway, besides McGonagall probably had a spell on the door anyway.

Plopping myself down on the stairs,as I had planned. Proved to be a problem, as every time I stepped onto the stairs it started moving. And once I reached the bottom the stairs would throw me onto the floor. So I walked out to the corridor and sat there.

"Hey Lily." I looked up to see my brother Al grinning at me with the map in his hand.

"How did you get James to give you the map?" I asked knowing that my other brother never let either of us have the map or cloak even though Dad said we should share it.

"Told him I was planning to prank the Slytherins." he said apologetic "So you might want to stay anyway during breakfast tomorrow." he said with a small smile.

"Thanks, so what did you really want it for?" I asked making him blush.

"Um, well I-" he spluttered.

"Whats her name?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Jenny." he muttered beat red.

"Jennifer Higgins?" I asked thinking of the pretty Ravenclaw in six year.

"Yeah" he said, still red.

"Does she know you're stalking her?" I asked teasingly

"I'm not stalking her!" he exclaimed. "I just wanted to find a time to talk to her when she's not surrounded by all her friends." he said.

"Ah-mm, cause waiting till shes alone so you can corner her is not creepy?" I said.

"I'm not- That's not the- Anyway what did you do to get Dad called here?" he said trying to change the subject. Letting it slide I had picked on him enough, for today anyway.

"I didn't do anything!" I said annoyed. Al just raised his eyebrow at me. "I swear I didn't do anything. It was that weird teacher professor Trawlony. She made a prophecy or something." I said.

"Trawlony? But she hasn't made a real prophecy since Dad was in school!"he exclaimed

"I know! But McGonagall and Dad seem to be taking the old fraud seriously." I said miffed

"Lily, you can come back in now." I heard my dad call from the top of the stairs. with a slight wave at Al. I headed back into the headmistress's office.

I was surprised to see the office looked like a hurricane had hit,

"So is it real?" I asked trying not to roll my eyes at the silliness of it.

"Yes." my dad said trying to keep his voice from quivering. That surprised me. My dad wasn't fooled easily, but if there was even a tiny chance of me or my brothers being in danger he would panic, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Well what does it mean?" I asked plopping myself back into the chair I had vacated a few minutes before.

"Some heroes are destined for greatness, but you my dear there is no doubt you will do great things in your future, as it has already come to pass." Said a portrait from the wall cryptically.

Looking up I realized that this was Albus Dumbledore, the man my brother was named after.

When we did not show intimidate understand to his vague comment he sighed seemingly resigned to our stupidity.

"_**The past shall be rewritten,**_

_**The future shall never be,"**_

"This obviously means that someone is trying to tamper with time but in the attempt to change one event completely changes the future."

"_**If not for the last of the three,"**_

"This person is going to stop whoever is meddling in time"

"_**The child of the chosen"**_

"The chosen is most likely referring to her earlier prophecy that the dark lord chose you and not Neville. So it's one of your children, and as the previous line says last of the three it is referring to your third child"

"_**And her partisan of golden"**_

"A partisan is a supporter of a person, group, or cause, especially a person who shows a biased,or emotional allegiance"

"And as usually when we say someone is golden it means that they are perfect or have great value "

"her partisan of golden would most likely mean that this is a person who has an emotional connection to her who she values above all else. "

"_**Shall be sent forth to this time,"**_

"Lily and her companion will be sent back in time to stop whoever went to change things"

"_**To chose the fate of all mankind."**_

"And their actions will determine the future of the whole world."

"Any questions?" Asked the portrait smiling over his spectacles at our stunned faces.

"Yeah I have one, how do we even know it's a real prophecy and not a bunch of crap like she usually makes up?" I asked after I remembered that she was, after all, a fraud there was no way I had to go back in time. Everyone was just overreacting, weren't they?

"Because Sybil has never been able to remember her prophecies, so would have no

idea what she looks and sounds like when making a prophecy, besides this has already happened." said Dumbledore absentmindedly.

"Wait if already happened that means i'm not the one from the prophecy, doesn't

it?" I said

"Actually, it proves that you are, because I met you before you were ever born." said Dumbledore mysteriously. We all just stared at him open mouthed, then the headmistresses fire turned green, and two people in dark blue hooded robes stepped out of the fireplace.

"Unspeakables." I whispered quietly, curious as to why they were here.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the department of mysteries?" asked Mcgonagall, stiffly, hand balling up at her side briefly before it relaxed.

"Hey, professor long time no see!" said the Unspeakable to the right before pulling down his hood to reveal golden blonde hair. purple eyes and a crooked grin.

"Teddy!" I yelled throwing myself at my adopted big brother and hugging him tightly with a huge smile on my face. "You got in! I knew you would, you were the smartest wizard in your year! they would have been dumb not to take you!" My rambling only stopped when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Lils it's great to see you, but I am on official business." he said winking to show he wasn't mad. I blushed and stopped talking, glancing at the other Unspeakable who had stiffened at our exchange but otherwise didn't move.

"You are supposed to keep your hood on at all times so as not to reveal your identity to those who could use it against you. You should remember that next time Unspeakable Lupin." said the still cloaked figure her voice serous. "Or I will be forced to report you." her voice got a bit more light at the end as if she was trying to hide a smile.

"Aww! But you would never report me. I'm just too lovable." Teddy replied, his voice light and playful. "Besides it's not like any of the people in here are going to try and kidnap and torture my family, because they are my family!" he said rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me I am your commanding officer, Probie, and how do you know that there is not someone invisible in this room or one of the people in here could be under pollyjuice potion or one of the paintings could be a spy or-"She said exasperated before he cut her off.

"Okay, okay I get it no need to get your knickers in a knot I'll keep my hood up next time." said Teddy waving his hand dismissively.

"Still have no respect for authority, Mr Lupin?" asked McGonagle lips twitching.

"Of course not Aunt Minnie! look who they had raise me!" he said grinning at Dad wrilly, "Besides if you can't get me to listen to authority figures then I doubt anyone's up for the job." he joked.

"As much, fun, as it is watching this family reunion, we are in fact here for a purpose, Unspeakable Lupin" said the cloaked figure wearily.

"Right. Sorry, carry on." said Teddy pulling his hood up and and taking a step back to stand beside her.

"We are here to get a copy of a new prophecy that has been told." she stated calmly.

"But how did you know that there was even a prophecy made?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we track the psychic energy with this mhmhmh..." started Teddy before the other unspeakable covered his mouth with her hand.

"We cannot discuss department secrets to those without the proper clearance." she stated glaring at Teddy as she spoke, " Isn't that right Unspeakable Lupin, though I don't think you deserve the title Unspeakable as you couldn't keep your mouth closed if I spelled it shut!" she chastised.

"Well that say more about your spell work then it does about-" he started jokingly only to grasp at his throat unable to speak. The Unspeakable put her wand away then turned back to us seemingly satisfied.

"My sincerest apologies for my colleague. He was only hired yesterday and has no sense of discretion or or formality." she said a small smile appearing at the corner of her mouth (the only part of her face not hidden by shadows). "Now on to the matter at hand, it has come to our knowledge that a Sybill Trelawney's has made a prophecy this evening and that there were two witnesses?" she stated more than asked but her eyes traveled from face to face as if asking who witnessed it.

"Both myself and my student Ms. Potter were there when the prophecy was given" stated McGonagall, stepping forward.

"I see and has anyone else heard the prophecy since then?" she questioned, though I could have sworn that she glanced at my dad as she said this but I wasn't sure as her eyes were covered.

"I have, as well as the portraits." replied my dad respectfully.

"So I assume that you have already have withdrawn the memory so that you were able to show it to Mr Potter?" asked the Unspeakable.

"Yes of course, I have it right here" said Mcgonagall pulling out a vial of swirling silvery liquid,

the unspeakable held out her hand expectantly, and the headmistress handed it over with only a second's pause.

"Do you mind if we watch it here?" asked the Unspeakable, much to everyone's surprise, even Teddy I noticed had a blank look as if he was trying not to show emotion.

"You are welcome to, but I would have thought you would have a pensive?" stated McGonagall questioningly.

The Unspeakable didn't respond but just poured the vials content into the stone bowl. before sticking her head in followed shortly by Teddy. I was momentarily surprised that they didn't lower their hoods before sticking their heads into the liquid.

The next few moments felt like an eternity, when they finally removed there heads from the basin they both wore a grim but resigned faces.

"Well I guess that's settled then, when do we leave?" Teddy asked, his face void of any emotion.

"What!" Dad yelled, "You can't be serious? " He looked around the room as if trying to find someone to back him up, but even the headmistress was oddly silent.

Teddy ignored him. "Well, if you'll have me, that is." he said his eyes turning to me. Never before had his face been so emotionless, it was as if he was a empty shell of what he used to be. As I stared at his blank face I saw the shell crack ever so slightly and such a range of emotions leaked through that it scared me a little. Because in that moment looking into his eyes I knew he didn't have a doubt that it was true, and in that moment, neither did I.

I thought for a moment before responding "But, what about Victori?" I asked hesitantly. I searched his face while waiting for my answer it was still blank but I could just barely see the sadness behind his gaze. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "We'll be back, and besides, like I'm gonna let a girl stop me from protecting my sister?" then a smirk replaced his blank stare. "You wouldn't last five minutes without me" he joked.

"I wouldn't want anyone else guarding my back," I said with a smile of my own.

"NOW WAIT A MOMENT! NO ONES GOING BACK IN TIME!" my dad yelled.

"But you see Lord Potter as it is the past it has already happened, so either they went back in time without your approval or you changed your mind. but either way they will go back in time and if you stop them the fabric of time and space could collapse." said the cloaked Unspeakable. "Besides they should only be there for a few months and only a few days will pass in this timeline." said the Unspeakable reasonably.

"WELL THEN THE WHOLE WORLD CAN FALL TO PIECES FOR ALL I CARE! BUT I'M NOT SENDING MY KIDS TO FIGHT A WAR THAT WE'VE ALREADY WON JUST BECAUSE OF SOME PROPHECY!" yelled Dad his eyes blazing

"Do you think I would send children if there wasn't another choice? I could care less about the prophesy if it weren't for the fact that the department of mystery's hadn't been broken into last night" she said her voice eerily calm

"Wha-" my dad started before she cut him off without even raising her voice.

"You may not care about the world but I do, and unless you want all of your children to never even be born or born in a world run by Voldemort and his death eaters I suggest you let history run its course. I also lived through the war lord Potter and have just as much at stake here as anybody, and i'll be damned if I let you single handedly bring the death eaters to power." she said staring him down her hand subconsciously dropping to her stomach. Everybody's eyes followed her hand which she dropped quickly, Teddy's jaw dropped even quicker than the Unspeakables hand.

"Woah, Gravy, you're pregnant?" Teddy exclaimed staring at her stomach trying to see the bump.

"So what if I am, and I thought I told you not to call me that ridiculous nickname" the Unspeakable snapped.

"Well you also told me not to say your real name in public, what do you want me to call you? Master?" he said exasperated.

"That would be nice" joked the Unspeakable with a small grin.

"What's this about the department of mystery's being broken into?" asked my Dad interrupting their banter.

"Last night someone broke into the time room at the department and never returned, he was later identified as Sullivan Fawley the Second, who was the son of a death eater who died in battle, he was only seven years old at the time, and it seems to have left a permanent mental scars.

He was always getting in trouble at school for shouting death eater propaganda and insulting his fellow classmates. It appears that he used the experimental long distance time travel to try and change the outcome of the war. We do not know the date he went back to but we can track his magical signature, we have a few weeks at most to prepare a spell that should take you to him. " Stated the Unspeakable,

"I will get started on the preparations and will return in a hour and I expect an answer then." She said and with a swoop of her cloak she threw the powder into the flames and was gone.


End file.
